Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae
esewetewtt.jpeg|Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae Mariol.jpg|Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae Description Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae, which two main heroes that live in an island will win in Death Battle. Beginning Wiz: A hero is a person who protects people from dangers and stops a nefarious person from taking over the world. Boomstick: Heros come from different places from other planets to cities. Wiz: And some come from small islands. Boomstick: Like Crash Bandicoot, the mascot of Sony that was against Nintendo and Sega. Wiz: And Shantae, half-genie hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Crash Bandicoot Wiz: Doctor Neo Cortex, a mad scientist that wants to conquer the world; but like the others mad scientist, he needs an army to conquer the world. Boomstick: But he needs a leader of the army, and that is crash bandicoot. Wiz: His plan was to use the evolvo-ray on Crash bandicoot to evolve him into super sapient beings. Making them more powerful, and I would have finished it if your dog didn't chew on it. Boomstick: You know I can't tell Shun Goku Satsu no, he would break my body. But I still care for him. However, the machine wasn't ready and that Crash bandicoot was immune to the ray, and Crash bandicoot was able to escape from Cortex. Wiz: So, he would try to get Crash back by using his girlfriend Tawna Bandicoot as bait. Boomstick: Then Crash Bandicoot get up and to get his girlfriend back; but why she looks hot but the same time not really at the same time. Wiz: After the first game, Crash bandicoot is relaxing in the forest with Coco when he was warp by Neo Cortex into a warp room, and that he ask crash to save the world by collecting 42 gems even though he would use it for his nefarious purpose. Boomstick: Hey, crash is a person who does things first and thinks later, and it always helps in sticky situations. Wiz: What with the dedications? Boomstick: Beside Donkey Kong, I'm a big Crash bandicoot fan. It where he meets polar to collect the gems. Wiz: And in the third game is where they were relaxing when Crash, Aku Aku, Polar, and Coco were relaxing when Aku heard an evil laugh. Boomstick: He suddenly realized that his evil twin brother Uka Uka gathering crystals to take over the world and so Crash bandicoot must go around time to stop his plans. Wiz: He is not just a regular Bandicoot, he can do the spinning attack that allows him to float and won't get dizzy because of his upgrade from the titans. Boomstick: Digging to dig underground and able to spin his opponents. Wiz: Immune to mind control, double jump into the air, and can create a river with tears. Boomstick: He can destroy crates, destroy an ice wall with his spin attack, toss that rock that weighs 8 tons, and lift a 100-ton weight. Wiz: He outran a polar bear that can run 25 Miles per hour. Boomstick: Dodge Dingodiles flames that can travel 130 Miles per hours, dodge gunfires from a machine gun, and lightning. Wiz: He is also durable enough to survive electrocution, falls from the mountain, frozen, explosions, 100 ton falling on him, and explosion that worth two million tons of TNT. Boomstick: He carries Fruit bazooka that shoots Wumpa fruit. Wiz: Jet pack allows him to travel 25,000 Miles per Hour. Boomstick: Scuba gear to submergible to shoot missiles. Wiz: Homing energy Orb, slingshot, mallet, speed shoes to travel 50 Miles per hour, and a mech suit to shot also Wumpa. And Aku, he helps by protecting Crash from danger and even make Crash immune to damage for a few seconds. Boomstick: And having high stamina from hits from all crates and getting up as if nothing happens. Wiz: But he is allergic to bees, naive, and poor memory. Boomstick: Even with his weakness, he is still a powerful foe. 0:45 to 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-lHfWQwQnQ Shantae Wiz: Sequin land, it a magical place that is full of magic protected from monsters by the amazing guardian genies. Boomstick: But not like other genies, these protect the people from danger and monsters, and that lead peace throughout the years. Even some the genies are felling in love with a mortal man. Wiz: So, that leading to having offsprings were all girls with a trace of genie power with half-genies come into the world. Boomstick: But as time pass, the guardian's genies begin to disappear from the land until one remain. Wiz: The people think that they been captured in bottles, others think they went back to their world, and soon evil fall upon the land. Boomstick: The daughters try to defend the lands from the evil to struggle against new villains, and that hero is Shantae! Wiz: She was appointed to protect the town from evil. Boomstick: However, Risky Boots and her minions stole prototype steam engine from the relic hunter, Mimic. Wiz: So it up to her to get it back and foil Risky Boots! Boomstick: Being a half-genie, she can use her hair to whip opponents with rapid strikes Wiz: Actually, that power didn't come from her genie power but instead coming from her own power to even come from her father. Boomstick: You're saying that I can do it. Wiz: Of course not, hair is just pretty much dead cells. Boomstick: Dang it, well she can also absorb light magic to being immune to memory erase. If she a genie, then could she make wishes? Wiz: Technically yes, but she not very experienced with it. Boomstick: She also learns fighting moves from bolo from a back dash, recovers, power kick, drill kick, and uppercut kick. Wiz: And one of her main power is Magical belly dance that allows her to transforms into many things. Boomstick: She can transform into a monkey to be more agile and do monkey claws, and even do monkey bullet that can send her flying. Wiz: Elephant to do elephant stomp to send shockwave. Boomstick: Transform into a half spider and woman that shoot out acidic venom. Wiz: Harpy to fly in the air to shoot feathers arrow. Boomstick: And she can transform into others to even a car that shoots a blast of energy. Wiz: That also that she wears different costumes from the dancer costume. Boomstick: It allows her to double her power to be received double the damage from foes. Wiz: Officer wagon that gives her pellet gun to increase defense. Boomstick: The ninja gives her increased Speed, agility, and magic with less defense. Wiz: And beach day where she throws beach balls at opponents to sunbathe to gain health. Boomstick: Then she got magical powers from where she creates a fireball to a flamethrower. Wiz: create one spike orb to five scimitars that orbit around her to give her defense. Boomstick: Mega puff that explodes like a bomb. Wiz: To a shield that makes her invincible; however, those magic attacks drain the magic with some more quickly. Boomstick: She is strong enough to lift elephant stomp, pull heavy cannon, and can hurt Baron's soldiers that survive an airship explosion to a fall or 10.23 ton of force. Wiz: She has tank over explosions, machine gun, fire out cannon, and attacks from a pirate master. Boomstick: She dodges bullets to electric attacks. Wiz: And pretty smart to navigate around dungeons to mazes. Boomstick: But she is still naive, her hair still be cut, and vulnerable when dancing. Wiz: But even being half-genie, she will save the day. Shantae: Get ready, 'cause I'm not gonna hold back! Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRZO0FMf8YA In scuttle town, everything was very peaceful from sky taking care of her birds, chef girl making salted Carmel, and Mayor Scuttlebutt about to open the gallery room when suddenly people are looking up in the air. Then everybody begins to panic over the huge machine shape hovering over the town. Mayor Scuttlebutt: Oh no! Ammo Baron must come back to get his revenge! Then he was running toward the lighthouse to get Shantae to protect the town. Airship https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ_lexDiLxs In the ship, there a huge fight between Neo Cortex shooting his gun at Crash bandicoot with his plan to use the crystals for his nefarious plans. Neo Cortex: You won't stop me this time Crash Bandicoot, I make the entire room instructible. And I will rule over the world. However, Crash bandicoot grab a wumpa fruit to throw it at Cortex when it misses. Neo Cortex: Fruit won't help you this time you... Then the fruit hit a huge self destruct button. Computer: Self destruct activated, two minutes before self destruct. Neo Cortex: Self destruct button, not the greatest idea. He turns around to see Crash bandicoot with the crystal and run into the vents. Lighthouse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRZO0FMf8YA Shantae and Bolo are relaxing on the beach. Shantae: I always like the days when you can relax and have to not worry about a villain destroy the town. Bolo: Na, I would rather save the town instead of doing nothing. Suddenly, they see a giant ship flying over the town. Shantae: Great, guess bad guys don't take vacations. Then they see the mayor running toward them. Mayor Scuttlebutt: Shantae, he comes back to get revenge! Shantae: Don't worry, I will save the... (Then the ship exploded and fall on top the town) Town? Bolo: Don't worry Shantae, you can rest. I can save it while you rest. So, he runs toward the town to protect it. Shantae: Let me come with you if you get yourself in trobule, and stay here Mayor. But stay away from my chocolate from Halloween. Mayor Scuttlebutt: Of course. Then Shantae rushes up to keep up with bolo. Destroy town with machinery all over the place Both were walking up the street to find anyone. Bolo: This looks very strange, don't you know anyone with this kind of tech. Shantae: No, I don't know anyone with this type of tech? Suddenly, they make it to the end of the ship when a crystal fall on top of bolo head. Bolo: Look what I found, wonder what this supposed to be? (Then he heard noise coming from the vent) What the? Then Crash bandicoot fall on top of Bolo making him unconscious to shallow the crystal whole. Shantae: You must be the captain of this ship, turn around or face the full power of half-genie. However, Crash bandicoot see that she is standing next to a crystal, so he gets into a battle position. Shantae: Then a fight you get. Fight! The fight starts with shooting a fireball that crash bandicoot dodges to slide kick and punch Shantae until she backflips out of danger to pull flintlock pistol to shoot pellets. Crash bandicoot kept dodging when suddenly she transforms into a monkey that confused him, so she jumps on top on him to slash him with Monkey clashes when he did a spin attack that sends her flying into a wall. However, she climbs on the wall to do monkey bullet that sends Crash flying into a room. Shantae transforms back to herself to use hair whip on him when Crash pulls out a fruit bazooka. Shantae: Where did you get that from? Crash Bandicoot starts shooting out wumpa fruit with Shantae dodging the attack to put her dancer costume behind a wall to come out with a mirror shield with Crash look very shock what Shantae wearing. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! He continued to shoot when the fruit bounce and kept hitting him when she uses flamethrower that destroys the fruit bazooka. Shantae: Next time pay attention. So, crash bandicoot put on speed shoes to hit her with a flying kick to the face, and she uses scimitar to do a dance. Crash tries to stop her but the barrier is blocking the way when she is transformed into an elephant. Then she elephant stomp that sends him flying through the window. Shantae: Look like this battle end. However, Crash bandicoot comes flying on a jet pack. Shantae: (She transform back to normal) So you want to fight in the air. Then she transforms into a Harpy to fly into the air, so she kept shooting feather arrows when Crash Bandicoot slams her so hard that they are on the beach with her back to normal again. Shantae: Good news that I brought my bikini, I can rest after beating you. Then she runs into a room to put on her beach day costume to shoot out beach balls, and crash bandicoot pulls out slingshot that destroys much of beach balls when she uses twin mints to make another clone that attacks crash to dodging the attack of Crash when he discovers that it the clone with her sunbathing. Shantae: Still fighting, you're one persistent person. Shantae creates a cloud bomb that sends Crash bandicoot into the water and Shantae turns into a mermaid to swim into the water. Then she sees that Crash bandicoot on scuba gear in Submergible. So, crash send missiles with her dodging to her taking him off it and removing the scuba gear with him grabbing his neck drowning and her laughing when she gets back to the surface and relaxes on the beach. Shantae: And the town is saved, thanks to.. (Then she see Aku Aku teleport Crash on the beach) Shantae. Aku Aku: Be careful next time. You know that you can't breathe underwater. Then Crash Bandicoot get into a mech to shoot out more fruits when she put on officer wagon to shoot out with her pellet gun when she pulls out cannon and about to hit Crash when he dodges it with Mech exploded that cause the floor to cumble with them fall in the cavern with is completely dark, so Crash Bandicoot pull out a match when suddenly they realized that they are surrounded by nitro-crates. Shantae: (Very nervous) What you ever do, don't let go of the match. However, Crash bandicoot come up with a plan to let go of the match that causes a huge explosion that it woke up Bolo, scare the mayor while he was eating her chocolate, and in the crater is him perfectly fine because Aku protected him. Aku Aku: Next time try to not explode everything. He about to do his victory dance when he been hit with a pirate scimitar. Aku Aku: What the? The vanishing cream wears off with her survive the attack by using a shield that block the attack and end the battle by doing a dance called obliterate that send his body parts flying. Shantae: I better be getting a raise after that. However, Cortex comes flying on his hoverboard. Shantae: Not another one. Neo Cortex: Thank you for killing my rival, now I'm able to take over the world! Hahahaha! Then it shows her, bolo, sky, and Rottytops stopping Neo cortex with Aku Aku crying over Crash bandicoot dead body and Crash badicoot spirit flying into the air playing a harp. Results Boomstick: No! My childhood! Why! Wiz: It was a close one, but Shantae win the battle. Boomstick: How did Crash bandicoot lose to a belly dancer?! Wiz: Even though both have familiar feats. Shantae has a small advantage. Boomstick: How can she hurt Crash, he survived two megatons of TNT. Wiz: Sure he survive that, but he still can get hurt by other things from even a tackle from a turtle. Boomstick: What about Strength? Wiz: Remember, she defeated pirate master that create a storm over the town making her a town level. And having more weapons to heal, protect, and for attack than him. More abilities and Smarter. Boomstick: I still think Crash Bandicoot should have won. Wiz: But look like Crash bandicoot should have a wish to not face her. Boomstick: The winner is Shantae. Next time on Death Battle ???: I don't fight because I want to. I fight because I need to protect my friends and the world. ???: Blue punch buggy... no punch-back! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles